Team 7 vs Chimamire
__TOC__ Prologue Kazumi Uchiha and Sabaru Inuzuka appear at one of Chimamire's bases and challenge Duladi Uchiha and the Shadow Clone version of Moyasu Uchiha to a battle. Battle Sabaru starts it off using Fang over Fang. Duladi quickly blocks it using earth-style wall. Sabaru then breaks through the wall using Super Fang Wolf Fang. Duladi counters by using the fire ball jutsu. Sabaru lands and uses chidori. Duladi also uses chidori. Kazumi in the meantime, activated her sharingan and performed the handsigns for lightning cutter. Suddenly, everyone stopped using Chidori once Sabaru performed the fireball jutsu. Duladi blocked it with the fire annihiliation jutsu. Kazumi, reacting quickly, did the Water Dragon Bullet jutsu to put out the Fire Annihilation Jutsu. As steam covered the battlefield, Sabaru uses Chidori Current to shock Duladi. Duladi, in an attempt to finish this quickly, awakened his mangekyo sharingan and performed Amatersu. Kazumi's and Sabaru's arms are both terribly burned. Duladi then uses the Armoured Susanoo as Kazumi uses the Fire Dragon Bullet jutsu, protecting him from the damage. Duladi then performs Susanoo: Chidori and Kazumi and Sabaru dodge it. In a last minute attempt, Kazumi used the Summoning Technique to summon a large snake. The snake grabs the Susanoo and slams it into the wall, knocking Duladi out. Kazumi unsummoned the snake and fell to the ground wincing in pain. A minute later, a large snake charged into the cave with Hanari on it. The shadow clone Moyasu made to watch leaped down and Hanari made 20 water clones. One of the clones used the Water Dragon Bullet jutsu to hit the Shadow Clone but he got up and made 20 shadow clones to fight the water clones. The water clones quickly took care of the shadow clones. Right as the last one was defeated, the main Shadow Clone performed the Lightning Dragon Tornado jutsu to destroy the cave. Kazumi tried to run, however her leg got crushed by a rock. As soon as the dragon subsided, Moyasu performed the Running Fire jutsu and Divine Wind jutsu to create a giant inferno. Hanari did the fireball jutsu, but that only made the inferno stronger. Once it subsided, Hanari performed the Binding Snake Glare Spell. However, Moyasu activated his mangekyo and used Amatersu to burn the snakes. Moyasu then used the Earth and Stone Dragon jutsu to crush debris in an attempt to block Hanari's vision. She quickly blocked it using the Water Formation Wall jutsu. As the wall fell, Moyasu used Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning. However, Hanari used the Body Replacement technique to dodge. Moyasu and Hanari both used the Water Dragon Bullet jutsu to spray water across the rubble. Moyasu then used the Blast Wave Wild Dance jutsu. The young Hyūga countered using her jutsu, Fusui. However, while she performed the jutsu, Moyasu used the Fire dragon flame bullet jutsu to go towards the forest behind them. The dragon traveled five miles before stopping. Hanari summoned Manda II. However, Moyasu summoned a hawk and carried Manda II to the forest fire and dropped him there before being unsummoned. Moyasu then made 10 shadow clones and each performed the Fire Dragon Flame bullet jutsu. The dragons all managed to reach a small village before being stopped by Hanari's Water Dragon Bullet jutsu. Each clone then performed Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning before going into the complete skeletal susanoo. Hanari quickly used Hiding in the Surface technique to hide. However, two of the clones used amatarsu to turn the red and orange flames in the forest fire and small village to black ones. Meanwhile, do other clones became armored susanoo and used a bow and arrow to shoot at the small village, destroying it quickly. Hanari appeared behind the clone that wasn't using Susanoo and struck all it's chakra points. However, 8 susanoo at once punched where Hanari was standing, killing the shadow clone. Hanari barely managed to get away before performing the Snake mouth bind jutsu. However, four clones managed to get rid of it using Amatersu. Hanari quickly performed Hidden Shadow Snake hands. However, one of the Susanoo's slammed it's fist against the snakes, killing them swiftly. She then entered Sage Mode and all the susanoo disappeared. Each clone then performed the Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu. Hanari blocked it with the Water Formation wall before swiftly killing all the Shadow Clones. Aftermath Hanari goes and helps get the rock off Kazumi's legs before the two find Sabaru. Once they find him, they head back home. Upon arriving, Sabaru and Kazumi were both hospitalized. Category:Battles